


Choice

by nothing_much



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Well this sucks. And lemons.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 35





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Something really short. Just to waste my and your time

This sucked. He was stranded in the store, buying supplies for the party. The party was going to suck. Not that he was the only one still single. He grabbed a fruit and squeezed it, then put it back and grabbed another. All his friend would be there, asking why he’d not brought a date. Asking about his non-existent love life. He sighed. 

“Are those your final choices”? he heard a husky voice ask. He lifted his head and looked around for the owner of the voice. In front of him there was this dark haired, beautiful man looking at him with a glint in his eyes. A hint of a smirk on his lips and a hot body below that. He feels a tinge of confusion, and looks down at his hands, one holding on to a bag containing lemons, the other squeezing one of the yellow lemons. 

“Uh, yeah” he stuttered and took a step backwards. Meeting the other man’s eyes. Flicking to look down at his lips. He saw the hint of smirk, form into a full on smirk, and followed the movement, he licked his lips, and lifted his eyes back to meet the other man’s. 

“Are you making lemonade?” the dark haired beauty asked.

“Nah” he answered with a frown, and showed the man what was in his basket. He could see the dark man realise why he would need 12 lemons.

“Tequila race?” dark haired god asked him.

“And some other drinks as well, and of cause the guacamole” he answered “We’re having a party at my house tonight” he continued to explain, feeling like he had to, while shrugging. 

“Cool” dark haired wonder said, still smirking.

He never knew what made him say the next thing that somehow made it out of his mouth.  
“Wanna come?”  
The colour in his face turning red. He felt utterly stupid and started to turn but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning him back. 

“Well, I’d love to, but I don’t even know your name, if you won’t tell me, I’ll call you ‘cutie’ cause you are” unnamed hot, hot man said.

“I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours” he answered, and suddenly he found his sass again as feelings of joy bubbled up in him. He took dark and hotter than the sun’s arm, and lead him towards the snack section. “Let’s get this over with so we can get to know each other ‘hot stuff’”. 

This was going to be the best party ever.


End file.
